Harry Potter and the Multiversal Vampire
by Kenaren
Summary: After dying and waking up in the presence of a strange skeleton, Harry Potter is offered a job... As the new God of Death. Eventual Harry/Hermione and Eventual Multi crossover with the MCU, Percy Jackson, and (probably) more. (Will switch to the crossover section when it becomes relevant.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Hello everyone and thanks for checking out my new story! Now, I'm going to keep this short and sweet so I don't inflate the word count too much.**

 **This is a Gray Creature/MOD Harry Story**

 **If everything goes well then this story could be a multi-crossover with several other fandoms**

 **The main pairing has been decided (Harry/Hermione) However, all other pairings are up for debate.**

 **With that out of the way.**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Death's retirement**

* * *

Harry James Potter awoke from a dreamless sleep to find himself lying on the floor in a seemingly endless gray room. After a few moments of glancing around in confusion, he climbed to his feet and began to explore.

The 'room' was completely barren in every direction and lacked any sources of light, natural or otherwise, but was still lit well enough for Harry to see without straining his eyes.

" _Where in the world am I?_ " Harry wondered for what felt like the hundredth time since he'd woken up.

 **"You're not."** A voice answered the unspoken question.

Harry spun in the direction of the voice and flicked his wrist to draw a wand... That was no longer there.

However, upon seeing the source of the voice, Harry wasn't sure his wand would have helped much.

The source of the voice was an insanely tall skeleton wearing a crimson tuxedo with a black tie. In one hand it held a pitch black bowler hat and in the other, it held a long, bone-white cane with an ebony colored human skull on top.

 **"Hello."** The skeleton said as it placed the hat on top of its head and leaned on the cane.

"Um... Hello?" Harry replied.

The skeleton pulled a silver pocket watch out of his inner jacket pocket and flipped it open.

 **"You are... Forty-seven years, five months, twenty-two days, seventeen hours, forty-one minutes, and... twelves seconds early."**

The watch was snapped shut and returned to its place within the jacket pocket before Harry could even blink.

"I'm sorry, but, What are you talking about?"

 **"Your death, boy. I'm saying you're early."**

Harry's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"My death? Wait, I'm dead?"

 **"Yep."** The skeleton agreed.

Harry lifted his hands up to his face and squeezed his nose a few times, then he pinched his arm, then he punched himself in the stomach for good measure.

"I didn't feel any of that!" Harry exclaimed.

 **"Of course not. The dead feel no pain."**

"But-but, what about my friends!? My family!?"

 **"I mean, it seems kind of selfish for you to want them dead just because you died. But hey, whatever."** The skeleton shrugged its shoulder and raised its free hand into the air.

"What're you doing?"

 **"I was going to kill your friends so you'd have some company."** It said and brought its fingers into snapping position.

"What! No, don't do that!"

Harry charged at the skeleton and grabbed its hand before it could snap its fingers. Being this close to it, Harry realized that it was even taller than he'd previously thought and was easily over seven feet tall.

 **"You sure? It's honestly not a problem if you do."**

"Yes, I'm sure I don't want them dead." Harry said while being careful with how he chose his words. He wasn't sure if the skeleton had the power to kill his friends and family from... wherever he was. But he'd seen and done enough crazy things in his short life to know better than to tempt such things.

The skeleton shrugged its shoulder again.

 **"Alright, but let me know if you change your mind."**

"I won't."

 **"But if you do... Just let me know."**

"I'll be sure to _not_ do that."

The skeleton laughed at that and casually pulled its hand free from Harry's grasp.

 **"Come along, boy. I have something to discuss with you."**

It lifted its cane and lightly, almost gently, tapped Harry's chest with it. But that light 'tap' was enough to send him flying away with enough speed to render Harry deaf. However, it was over before Harry could even comprehend what he was experiencing and he found himself sitting in a lush, high-backed gray chair, in an exact replica of the Slytherin common room.

The skeleton was sitting across from him with a large open book sitting on the arm of the chair.

 **"Good, you're awake."** It said once it noticed he'd come to.

"What... Where... How?"

 **"Instant transmission. You know where. Because I can. Now that that's cleared up."**

The skeleton snapped the book shut and sat it on a table Harry was sure wasn't there a second ago and crossed its legs.

 **"How would you like a job, Harry Potter?"**

"Huh?" Harry eloquently replied.

The skeleton snapped its fingers in Harry's face to get his attention, then returned to its previous position.

 **"I'm offering you a job."**

"Um... What kind of job?"

 **"Mine."**

Harry stared at the skeleton in confusion for several seconds.

"I'm sorry, but... what is your job?"

The skeleton stared at Harry for a moment, then casually waived its hand over its body.

The transformation was instant. One second it was wearing its tux and hat and holding that bone-white cane. The next it was wearing a long, flowing, onyx robe and casually holding a massive bone-white scythe with an ebony blade at one end.

Harry almost swallowed his tongue as the pieces snapped together in his head and he realized just _who_ he'd been talking to.

"You... You're death?" He almost squeaked out his response but was luckily able to fix his voice at the last second.

 **"Very astute of you. What gave it away? The long black robe? My charming complexion? Oh! It was the scythe, wasn't it?"**

If Harry didn't know he was literally talking to death with a capital D, he'd have thought the skeleton was being sarcastic.

"Kind of." Harry admitted.

The skeleton sighed and once again waved his hand over his body to return his clothes to 'normal', then sat back in his chair.

 **"Look, kid. I'm tired. I've been doing this job since the before time began and truth be told... I'm honestly sick of it."**

"But, You're death! How can you possibly be tired of it!?"

 **"Nevermind that."** Death waved away Harry's question and sat forward in his chair.

 **"I'm ready to retire, Harry. I willingly allowed those three brothers to 'trick' me,"** He said while mimicking air quotes with his fingers. **"So I could find someone worthy of being my successor."**

"Can you do that?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

Death laughed at the question.

 **"Who's going to stop me?"**

Something in Harry's gut told him it was a rhetorical question, so he stopped himself from blurting out the first thing to pop into his head and chose to just let Death continue speaking.

 **"At the end of the day, Harry. When the sun sets on this universe and everything in it... I am the only thing that will remain."**

Death grabbed the book off the table and held it out for Harry to take.

Harry accepted the book with a nod and flipped it open to the first page.

"Being Death for Dummies!?" He blurted out once he saw the title of the book.

Though Death didn't say anything and chose to just stare at Harry. He could have sworn it was laughing at him.

 **"Inside that book is everything you'll need to know. From what's expected of you, how to use our powers, and I've even thrown a few tips and tricks in there for you."**

Death stood up and held his hand out for Harry to shake.

 **"So... Do we have a deal?"**

Harry sat the book down on the arm of his chair and stood up.

"Why me?"

 **"Because you, my young friend, are Harry James Potter. And you deserve a break almost as much as I do."** Death laughed.

Harry stared up at the skeleton for a few more seconds, then he grasped its hand and shook it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Wait... omnipotent power over death comes with a 'for dummies' book!?**

* * *

 _Being Death for dummies_

 _Chapter 1; an introduction to your new job._

 _ **Note from the author**_

 ** _Hey, so you've decided to take me up on my offer to be the new god of death. That's great._**

 ** _The main purpose of this book is to help you get started and to introduce you to your powers._**

 ** _With that being said, this book does respond to voice commands. So, if you ever have a question, just ask. If the information is available then the book will automatically turn to the relevant page._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 _As the new G.O.D (Or God of Death), there are very few things that you will be expected to do. However, the first thing we must do is clear up any misunderstanding you may have, which pertains to your new job._

 _You are not omnipotent... Not even close. While it is true that you have absolute control over death. This is only true while you are within your domain; (aka, The realm of the dead.) Should you set foot outside of your domain, the only powers you will possess are those you have either learned, earned, or stolen. However, as the G.O.D, you are **always** functionally immortal. And depending on which form you choose to take outside of your domain, you are potentially **completely** **invulnerable** to damage. Please turn to **chapter five; Your new** **body and you!** for more information on this subject._

 _You do not need to personally transport the souls of the dead from one place to the next unless you choose to. The process is mostly automatic, and only the souls you personally reap will need to be taken to the R.O.T.D for processing before they can move onto their next great adventure... Or their own personal hell. Also, should you feel it necessary, you can interfere with this process and send anyone, anywhere. After all, you are the G.O.D and the lives and afterlives of the dead are your domain._

 _The basic equipment you will need to take full advantage of your new position includes, but is not limited to;_

 _A Timepiece_

 _A Blade_

 _More information on these and other useful tools can be found in **Chapter ten; Death's Toys**_

 _Please turn to **Chapter two; What's the worst that can happen?** to continue reading._

* * *

After reading the first chapter of the seemingly infinite book, Harry took off his glasses and set them on the table beside his chair.

He glanced around the now empty Slytherin common room and then decided to go for a walk. While he seriously doubted that he could explore the whole place in one day. He was determined to at least try. So, after grabbing both his glasses and the book, he headed for the door.

One of the few things he'd noticed that differed from the real Slytherin common room was actually the things _outside_ of the room; The windows in the real common room allowed students to catch a glimpse of the goings on within the Black Lake. The windows in the fake room simply showed the endless gray 'room' from earlier. The other difference was the door; instead of being made of stone, like the original. It was a heavy wooden door with a frosted glass window in the center.

Harry walked over and pushed the door open just enough for him to peak out. Outside the door, much to Harry's expectations was the gray room... again.

 _"I probably should have expected."_ He internally sighed.

After returning to his chair. Harry reopened the book and began reading from where he'd left off.

Countless hours passed before Harry decided he'd read enough for the time being and set the book on the table.

He stood up and started to pace while thinking on all that he'd learned from the book.

First and foremost; Harry needed to create a mortal 'Shell' so he could visit the mortal world without instantly killing everyone that so much as glanced in his direction. To this end. Harry pushed his chair out of the way and laid down on the otherwise empty cobblestone floor.

The book claimed that his mortal 'Shell' would be the equivalent of a newborn babe in terms of power, but in return, it came with a few... perks; It could visit and even live in the mortal world without alerting anyone to his presence. It could be any race, nationality, or gender he chose without consequence. And the best part? If he chose a supernatural race. He would get the benefits with very few, if any, of the negatives associated with said race.

So, with that in mind. Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall into a semi-meditative state while focusing on his 'external' body.

During the war with Voldemort and his cronies. Harry, Ron, and Hermione... Okay, mostly Hermione had spent the majority of her free time inside the Hogwarts Library researching possible creatures Voldemort could ally himself with. One such creature stuck with Harry as particularly formidable and it was this creature he was attempting to become...

The Mystic Vampire.

Unlike 'Muggle' vampires, the Mystic variant is usually the result of a freak accident and were almost impossible to find. Hermione was only able to find one such instance of an M.V in the Hogwarts records and it was from a book hidden deep within the restricted section!

The book was supposedly written by a wizard turned vampire named Erik, no last name. In it, he detailed his life with someone he referred to only as 'Master'. The 'Master' was also a wizard turned vampire, but where Erik had lost his magic upon being turned, the master kept his. It is this difference that made Mystics the stuff of nightmares, even to other vampires.

According to Erik's recounting of the things he'd personally witnessed his master do. Mystic Vampire had all the strengths of a normal vampire; strength, speed, endurance, and reflexes _far_ beyond what a human olympian capable of. But these strengths were balanced by the vampires many-many weaknesses... That Mystics didn't seem to share.

So while Harry was building his body, he focused intently on the aspects of the Mystic Vampire and attempted to overlap them with the many vampires he'd known over the years.

It was in this trance-like state that Harry spent an incalculable number of hours building his body. However, as with all things Harry set his mind to. It was eventually completed and glowing green eyes snapped open. The wizard 'Harry Potter' may have died, but G.O.D Harry Potter was alive and better than ever.

* * *

 **AN- Quick question for everyone. Would you like to see relevant pages from the 'being Death for dummies' handbook at the beginning of chapters, (like in this one.) Or would you prefer it if I leave them out?**

 **Also, in the next chapter, we depart for the HP universe and will possibly see some familiar faces.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I screwed up...**

* * *

 _Chapter twenty-seven; Entering and Exiting the R.O.T.D_

 _As the new G.O.D, you may find it in your best interest to explore the mortal world to stave off any boredom you may feel in the course of the job. This is especially true in the beginning, as your mind is still attempting process time like a mortal... However, you **must** understand the gravity of your new situation. _

_You are **not** mortal._

 _Time may pass for those in the mortal world, but you are no longer among their number. Attempting to cling to your past life is simultaneously extremely unhealthy, and incredibly foolish..._ _So, if you're going to the mortal world, you'll need to follow these steps._

 _Stand in front of a door or window and place your hand upon it._

 _Concentrate on your destination and visualize it in your mind. You may find it easier, in the beginning, to focus on places frequently traveled by the dead. These places are saturated in your domain and the boundary wall separating the two will be much thinner than normal._

 _Continue to concentrate on your destination until you hear the door make a thrumming sound and the window changes to show a still image of your destination._

 _Remove your hand from the door._

 _Congratulations, you have successfully created a portal to the mortal realm._

 _In the event, you would like to return to the R.O.T.D._

 _You must first remove your M.S and return to your natural form._

 _Then concentrate on the source of your power and will yourself to return to it._

 _Please, continue reading in **Chapter 28; Lost in time** for more information._

* * *

After following the book's direction and stepping through the door. Harry found himself on the familiar streets of Diagon Alley. Specifically, the door he'd just stepped through was actually the entrance to Ollivanders. Luckily it was sometime after dark, so no one had noticed the tall pale man suddenly leaving the obviously **closed** shop. Otherwise, the aurors would soon be making this trip decidedly more difficult than Harry had expected.

Harry quickly, but discretely, walked away from Ollivanders and headed in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. As he did, he noticed his reflection in the windows of passing shops; He was still tall and thin, like his father, but his complexion had faded until it was almost gray. His hair was as dark and unruly as ever. However, the most noticeable differences were his lack of glasses and infamous scar. The scar was already gone before he made his new body and Harry assumed it'd simply faded after his death. While the missing glasses were because his new and improved eyes did not require them.

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron and quickly glanced around the room. As he wasn't immediately recognized and swarmed with questions, he headed for a booth at the back of the room and slid in.

"What can I get for ya this evening?" Tom, the owner, walked up and asked a few moments after Harry sat down.

"Water, please. And a copy of the today's Daily Prophet, if you have it." Harry replied without looking up from the table.

Harry could almost feel Tom eyeing his still tattered outfit, disheveled hair, and pale complexion. He could only hope that Tom would simply take his order and leave him alone and not start asking questions.

"Will that be all?" Tom asked after a moments pause.

"Yes."

Tom grunted and left, only to return a minute later with a mug of water and a rolled-up newspaper under one arm.

"It's on the house. Just remember to return the paper."

"Thanks." Harry agreed.

After Tom walked away, Harry unrolled the paper and began skimming it for anything pertaining to the battle of Hogwarts... But aside from an article on page three about the new school year starting almost two months ago, Harry couldn't find any mention of Hogwarts.

However, the more Harry looked at the paper, the more uneasy he felt. He didn't know what it was, but his instincts were telling him that something wasn't right.

A few moments later, he figured out what it was. The date was wrong. This edition of the prophet was for October the thirty-first, 1981. So either Tom _did_ recognize him an was pulling some kind of cruel prank on Harry or he'd screwed up and missed his mark by about sixteen years.

"Damn!" His water and the paper forgotten. Harry stood up and raced out the door, almost knocking it down in the process.

Harry heard Tom yell something at his back, but he was far too focused to care.

If it really was Hollowe'en night, and the year really was 1981, then Harry knew what he needed to do above all else.

He needed to get to Godric's Hollow!

* * *

Harry landed in a crouch and raced into the still burning house. He knew he was probably already too late to change anything, but that barely caused him to pause as he kicked the front door off its hinges and across the room to slam into the stairs.

While the smoke would have hindered almost anyone else. Harry's new body barely noticed the flames and lack of breathable air as he walked inside and made a beeline for the sole body in the room. On the way, he grabbed a small golden pocket watch off and table and called out for his book.

"How do I revive the dead?" He growled.

As Harry rolled James Potter onto his back to look for any significant wounds, the book flipped open to the relevant page.

For once, Harry was extremely grateful for Voldemort's love of the Avada Kedavra spell. Because if he'd wanted to drag out the duel and torture James, instead of quickly killing him with the death spell then... Well... James would be in for a rough time.

Following the book's instructions, Harry laid his newly acquired pocket-watch on James' chest and placed his hand over it. He willed the watch to show him James' true **death date** , or the day his soul was ready to move on to its next adventure.

 _"Yes, Ninety-seven years!"_ He internally cheered, then continued to follow the book's instruction.

He placed one hand over James' heart and one hand on top of his head.

 _"Please work."_

He willed the body and the spirit to once again become one.

After thirty seconds without a reaction from James, Harry began chanting to himself. _"Wake up. Wake up. Please, wake up!"_

A few seconds later, James' eyes shot open and he sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes!" Harry cheered.

Before James could recollect himself, Harry quickly raced up the stairs to his old room and threw open the door.

The first thing he noticed, was Lily laying face down on the floor in front of the crib. The second thing he noticed, was the little red-haired _girl_ crying inside the crib.

 _"Oh... Yeah, I definitely screwed something up."_

* * *

James Potter watched the pale man dash away through blurry eyes. Then he climbed onto shaky legs and attempted to follow... However, after a single step, he collapsed onto his stomach and wound up having to crawl to the stairs as his legs refused to hold his weight.

While he didn't _think_ the man meant them any harm. After all, he was pretty sure the man had just saved his life. But since the last thing he remembered was dueling with _You Know Who_ , he refused to let this unknown man anywhere near his wife and daughter without James' present.

So after grabbing his discarded wand off the floor, James made his way to the stairs and though he collapsed multiple times and at one point even fell backward down the stairs. He eventually made it to the top and crawled to his daughter Eliza's room.

Inside, James saw the pale man crouched over Lily's unmoving form while Eliza screamed for her mother.

"What..." James grunted in pain as his vocal cords struggled to work. "What are you doing?"

The pale man didn't answer him at first, but he eventually said; "I'm saving her life. I don't know what exactly happened in here, but she's in worse condition than even you were."

James' eyes widened in surprise at the man's voice; It was quiet and almost musical in its tone. But it was also shaky, hesitant, like the man was extremely nervous.

A few seconds later the man's _words_ and not his voice sunk in and James quickly crawled to the pale man's side.

Lily was on her back, so the first thing James saw was the large burn mark on the side of her beautiful face. The next thing he noticed was just how... still, she was. It was like someone had made a life-size doll of his wife and laid it in front of him.

"How?" James asked after a few moments of silence.

The pale man glanced at him through half-lidded eyes, then returned his gaze to Lily.

"The 'how' isn't important at the moment... However, I would greatly appreciate your help with something."

"If it'll help Lils, then I'll do whatever you ask!" James eagerly agreed. His loss at the hands of _You Know Who_ and his inability to heal Lily himself was making James feel incredibly useless.

"Do something about the fire before the house collapses on our heads. Then, you should probably tend to _her."_ The pale man nodded in the direction of the still screaming Eliza.

James cursed under his breath. He stumbled over to Eliza's crib and after whispering to her for a few seconds, lifted her onto his hip. Then he lifted his wand and started using the **Aguamenti** spell to douse the nearby fires. After extinguishing the fires in Eliza's room, James paused and stared at the Pale Man's back.

"Save the house. I'm not leaving her side until I'm sure she'll live." The pale man said to the James' hesitating form.

James hesitated for only another moment or two, then he nodded and raced out of the room with a now quiet Eliza still on his hip. He systematically went through every room in the house dousing fires. Only when he was absolutely sure that the house wouldn't collapse on them for the time being, did he return to his daughter's room... Only this time, he returned to conscious, and extremely confused, Lily.

"James... What happened?" Lily asked as James walked through the door.

He froze in the doorway and just stared at his wife... His beautiful, and _alive_ wife. James raced across the room and hugged Lily with all the strength his still weak body possessed. He hugged her tightly to his chest and just held her and their daughter in his embrace until it fully sunk in that they were all alive, well, and _You know who_ was nowhere to be seen.

"Lily." James said after ten minutes of sitting in silence.

"Hmm?"

"Was there a pale man with you when you woke up?" James leaned back and looked into Lily's eyes.

"No? Was there supposed to be?" She replied.

James saw the confusion in her eyes and sighed. "Yeah... There was."

He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on. We'll head over to Grimmauld Place and I'll tell you all about tomorrow." When he saw the frown on her face, he knew Lily was about to protest. So he glanced down at the sleeping form of their daughter and smiled.

"Shh!" He whispered. "You'll wake Liz."

Lily glanced at Liz, then her frown grew even larger.

"Fine, but you _will_ tell me _everything_! Am I clear, Potter?"

"Crystal, Lils"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; A Sirius conversation.**

* * *

 _Chapter 57; Reviving the dead._

 _It should be noted that any and all interferences with **natural** deaths should be avoided. A natural death is simply the soul's way of saying it is ready to begin the next phase of its life and delaying or even reversing this process can have serious side effects on the soul in question. _

_Dementia, Depression, Displays of unnatural or unprovoked aggression, and Suicidal tendencies are just a few of the **many** possible side effects of interfering with a natural death._

 _However, many forms of **unnatural death** can be altered or reversed without any side effects. These deaths are usually, unless by sheer coincidence, before the soul is ready to move on. Because of this, they can be quickly and easily revived... Provided you allow it, of course._

 _Step one; Determining the souls 'lifespan'; Should you find yourself in a situation where you'd like to revive a recently, or not so recently deceased person. The first thing you must do is determine how much time the person could have been expected to live **naturally**. In your natural form, this is as simple as looking at the person in question. Your domain over the dead will allow you to instinctively understand the mortal soul and predict its lifespan._

 _However, your M.S will, at first, hinder your ability to sense souls. Because of this, a timepiece is necessary for determining a souls remaining time; Simply Place the timepiece on the deceased's chest, just below the heart, then place one hand above their heart and the other on top of their scalp. This allows your power to temporarily function as a soul anchor and cause the body to return to life._

 _Now comes the slightly more difficult part._

 _Step two; returning the soul; Congratulations, you've successfully brought a body back to life... But without a soul to control it, it might as well have remained dead. So now, you must find the soul inside 'The Gray' and pull them back into their, or a replacement, body._

 _Again, while this is much easier in your natural form. It can be done in your M.S, as well._

 _In your natural form, it's as simple as placing a hand on the crown of the deceased's head and will their soul to return._

 _Though in your M.S it can be a little more difficult, it is still a fairly easy thing to accomplish; While keeping your hands in position, simply focus on the deceased and imagine pulling **their** soul, this is important, back into their body. Be careful not to lose concentration during this process and accidentally grab the **wrong** soul. _

_While it is an easy fix. It can be fairly annoying depending on the soul._

 _You have been warned._

 _Continue reading in the next chapter for information on how to do this._

 _Continued in **Chapter 58; Replacing a soul** _

* * *

James, Lily, and one of their closest friends and allies; Sirius Black were standing in the kitchen of number 12, Grimmauld place. Lily was in the process of making breakfast for the three of them, so she was constantly walking back and forth across the room. While James and Sirius had resolved to stay out of the angry red-heads way and had relegated themselves to a small corner of the room.

Every few seconds or so, James and Sirius would hear Lily utter a curse under her breath. One particularly nasty curse had sent the two much larger men scurrying away from her after she described how she wanted to string a certain rat up by his 'dangly bits'... James honestly felt bad for their (ex)friend if Lily got her hands on him.

"Are you sure about this, Sirius?" James whispered.

Sirius groaned and glanced at his best friend. "For the tenth time, I know what I saw, James. Pettigrew _was_ there."

James leaned against the wall and sighed. "I know... It's just so hard to believe. Why would Peter do this? Was he tortured? Did he seem wounded in any way to you?"

"Not that I could see. Though we both know that doesn't mean he _wasn't_ tortured." Sirius replied. The normally obnoxiously cheerful man was, for once, incredibly somber at the thought of his friend being tortured... But you don't get raised in a house like the Blacks without a healthy dose of paranoia and suspicion towards everyone. Sirius had always believed something wasn't right with Peter; The way he looked at Lily when he thought no one was watching, how he would talk about his friends behind their backs, and more recently, how he was always anxious whenever he was around little Eliza. Unlike the ever-optimistic James, Sirius _had_ noticed these things and they were the reason for his most recent fight with the rat.

After being woken up in the middle of the night to an alarm blaring and realizing it was coming from a small model house Lily had given him. He figured something must have happened to the Potters, so he jumped out of bed and raced over to Godric's Hollow in little more than his bathrobe and a pair of slippers. When he arrived at the Potter residence, he immediately noticed the still smoking house and his friend Peter standing just outside the front door.

Sirius ran up to Peter and grabbed the Rat's shoulder.

"Peter, what's happened!" Sirius yelled. His only reply was a sudden punch to the jaw and Peter fleeing the scene.

In another time and universe, this would have been the moment Sirius raced after a fleeing Peter Pettigrew. However, this time, he was stopped by the sound of Lily's voice as the three Potters exited the house. After a brief conversation in which they assured him they were fine and would tell him everything in the morning, the four of them returned to Grimmauld place.

Which is why the three of them now sat around a small table in the kitchen as James told them both about what happened and his interactions with 'The Pale Man' over breakfast... They weren't taking it as well as he hoped.

Lily was staring at her plate in silence. She hadn't said a word since James revealed to her that she had, in fact, _died_ protecting their daughter. While she understood that magic could do almost anything and that she clearly didn't know every aspect of it. She _was_ sure that reviving the dead wasn't something just anyone could do and if what she'd learned in Hogwarts was true. Magic involving the dead was usually an aspect of dark magic and right now, she honestly wasn't sure how to process that information.

Sirius was seriously **pissed**. Not at the fact that his friends were alive, oh no, for that he was extremely grateful to this 'Pale man' as James had called him. But he was angry at several people for their parts in the Potter's deaths; He was angry at Dumbledore for not setting up more powerful wards and suggesting the Fidelus Charm in the first place. He was angry at _You-know-who_ for targeting and killing them. He was **furious** with Peter and while James still hoped that Peter was forced to give them up. Sirius wasn't so forgiving and was already planning the Rat's downfall. But the person Sirius was most angry with... Was himself. He wasn't there when they needed him. He failed in his duty to protect his brother in all but blood and Lily... and he hated himself for it.

A sudden knock at the door halted Sirius' response to James' 'revelation' and the three of them moved to answer the door with wands drawn.

"On three." James whispered.

Sirius and Lily nodded, then got into position on either side of the door.

James opened the door and peeked out to see an unruly mess of dark hair and startling green eyes.

"Morning." The pale man smiled.

James slammed the door in surprise and turned to Lily.

"It's him!"

Lily was understandably confused at his statement and asked. "Who, James? Who is it?"

"The pale man!"

Sirius and Lily's eyes widened in surprise, then Lily pushed James out of the way and yanked the door open. What she saw standing on the other side of the door caused her to take a step back as she locked eyes with the man.

He was tall, taller than even James who was nearly six feet tall. He had an unruly mess of dark hair that looked as if it hadn't been properly combed in over a year and the most breathtakingly green eyes she'd ever seen.

"Good morning... Are you going to slam the door in my face too?"

Lily blinked at the musical tone of his voice, then his words registered.

"Of course not! I'm so sorry about my husband. He can be a bit... Slow, sometimes."

"Hey!" James protested. But a quick glare from Lily caused him to clamp down on his next words.

Lily noticed the pale man's face look almost sad for the briefest of moments before it was replaced with an easy smile.

"I apologize for bothering you so early in the morning. But may I come in?"

"Yes. I mean, of course!" Lily stepped away from the door and beckoned him in.

"I just finished making breakfast if you'd like some?" She asked as she led him into the kitchen where James and Sirius where already waiting for them.

"No thank you I... I've already eaten this morning."

"Well, let me know if you change your mind."

He nodded in response, then sat down in the chair she'd pointed out for him to take.

The pale man looked between Sirius and James' almost comically attempt to suppress their questions and said, "I'm guessing you have a few questions for me?"

James and Sirius jumped at the chance and began rambling off any questions that popped into their heads. And would have overwhelmed him with questions had Lily not smacked them on the back of their heads and apologized on their behalf.

"It's quite alright." The pale man laughed.

James, as if just remembering something, jumped to his feet and dropped to his knees in front of the pale man.

"I know this is late... But... Thank you. Thank you for saving my family when I couldn't... I owe you more than I can ever possibly repay."

James felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the pale man awkwardly smiling at him. "You're welcome."

Lily put her hand on the pale man's shoulder and whole-heartedly agreed with her husband.

The two of them returned to their seats and then patiently waited for the pale man to start speaking.

"Well... Um... My name is Harry." he paused, "Just Harry. And I guess I should just get this out of the way. I'm a vampire."

Their eyes simultaneously widened.

"Bullshit." Sirius replied.

"Sirius!" Lily yelled.

"What!? I don't know why he's lying, but its daylight outside. Vampires can't survive going outside during the day!"

While Sirius and Lily started arguing. James and Harry just looked at each other and simultaneously sighed.

"Will this prove it?" Harry asked as he opened his mouth to reveal a set of perfect teeth... That suddenly shifted into something you'd normally expect to see on a shark.

"Oh Shit!' Sirius fell backward out of his chair in surprise, then quickly climbed to his feet and pointed his wand at Harry.

Harry's teeth returned to normal and he closed his mouth.

"Sirius put it down."

"But James, it's a-"

"Sirius!" James barked. The normally laid-back James was gone and James Potter; Lord of the most ancient house of Potter was present "Regardless of _what_ he is. It doesn't change _who_ he is. He saved our lives and the life of our daughter, and I will **Not** have you threaten him."

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he were going to say something, but he eventually sighed and sat back down. "You're right. I apologize for my outburst."

Harry nodded. "It's an understandable reaction, so no harm was done."

"Thank you."

A few moments passed before Harry resumed speaking.

"As I was saying. I am a vampire, but not a normal one."

"You mean you're some kind of new type of vampire?"

"Not 'new', exactly. More like... Extremely uncommon. I'm what's known as a Mystic Vampire."

While James and Lily didn't understand the difference and stated as much. Sirius _did_ understand what Harry was saying.

"You kept your magic?" Sirius breathed.

"... Something like that." Harry admitted.

"How?" Sirius replied.

"Now, that is a story for another time."

Although Sirius was dissatisfied with Harry's response. He simply nodded his head and motioned for him to continue.

"Speaking of which. I can't explain most of what I did last night, at this time." Harry admitted with a sheepish grin. "However, I can tell you what I know of the situation; Voldemort-" Cue group flinch," Is dead. He was dead before I arrived. "And your daughter has some dark magic in the scar on her forehead."

"How did you know about the scar?" James asked, even as Lily was getting up to go check on Liz.

"I can smell it." Harry replied while tapping his nose for emphasis.

"You... Smell dark magic?" Sirius skeptically asked.

"Not exactly. I smell this particular brand of dark magic because it reeks of death."

"What!?" Lily screamed from the doorway. She was holding a still napping Liz tightly to her chest and her outburst had woken the toddler up.

"Shh, It's okay. Mum's sorry, she didn't mean to wake you." Lily whispered into Liz's ear as she returned to her seat.

"Unfortunately, yes. I recommend getting it checked out by a curse-breaker as soon as possible."

"Oh, we'll be doing _much_ more than that." Lily said under her breath. Though Harry still heard her and smiled in response.

Another knock at the front door interrupted whatever else Harry was going to say and he stood up.

"It looks like my time is up." He announced.

"What is it?" Lily replied in alarm.

"Nothing important. Though I'd prefer it if no one else knew I stopped by... Or really anything about me." Harry replied.

"Will we see you again?" She asked.

"I'll certainly stop by from time to time."

Another knock at the door caused James, Sirius, and Lily to look towards the door and when they looked back the only thing to show that Harry had been there, was a golden pocket watch hanging off the back of his chair...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; The Longbottoms**

* * *

 _Chapter 18; Anchors_

 _As death is prevalent everywhere regardless of distance, time, or reality. You can go anywhere at any time. However, because of the vast scope of death in the universe(es), it can sometimes be difficult to relocate certain realities should you wish to._

 _It is for this reason that Anchors exist._

 _An 'Anchor' is a fixed point in time/space that allows you to return to a specific reality at any time of your choosing. Although you can create as many 'Anchors' as you'd like, it is safer to limit yourself to only one per Realm as too many 'Anchors' within a given reality will have an adverse effect on the space itself. Your predecessor believed that while two or three 'Anchors' could theoretically exist simultaneously in one reality. For the safety of the mortals, it was better to restrict it to just the one._

 _An 'Anchor' also allows you to return at the exact moment you left, regardless of the amount of time you spend outside of the realm in question. This enables you to essentially 'live' the life of a mortal without issue, as you can always return at the exact moment you left._

 _To create an 'Anchor' you must follow these three steps._

 _One; Find a suitable location for an Anchor. Preferably somewhere you have complete control over and with limited access from mortals. Death by molecular dismemberment is a particularly painful death, after all._

 _Two; Concentrate on linking the chosen place with 'The Gray' until a shimmering portal appears. This is the signal to move on to the next step._

 _Three; Travel to the Gray and find a place to 'set' the anchor. This can be anywhere or anything, so long as it is a permanent fixture within 'The Gray'. For example, your predecessor used acquired snow globes as 'Anchor points'._

 _The choice is yours._

 _Continue reading in the next chapter; **Chapter 19; Other 'Death's' and you.**_

* * *

James Potter and Sirius Black stood at the foot of their fellow O.O.T.P member's hospital bed. Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice had been attacked by a group of four "Death Eaters'; Soldiers in _You-Know-Who's_ army just hours after the Potters. However, while the Potters survived their confrontation with few injuries, save for the still healing burn on Lily's face. The Longbottoms weren't so lucky; Alice had multiple broken bones and several large bruises on her face and upper torso and Frank... Well, Frank was held under the cruciatus curse until he passed out, only to be woken up so he could be tortured again.

The healers of St. Mungo's weren't sure if he would ever be able to walk again.

However, while James and Sirius were furious at the state of their friends. They were actually there in a more... official capacity. Though Frank was, and is, still unconscious from what was done to him. Alice was wide awake and completely aware of every excruciating detail of that night.

Which happened to include seeing the man responsible for saving them before the could finish what they started.

"Okay, Alice. Start from the beginning... One more time." James repeated for the third time that day. As he said this, he glared at his partner as if daring him to interrupt her again.

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled.

Alice rolled her eyes at Lord Black. A few moments later she began telling her tale.

"Frank and I were having a late supper at around... Eight-thirty, I think. When our wards told us we had visitors; four of them, in fact. Since we weren't expecting any visitors that day, let alone that late at night. Frank and I readied our wands and told Gil-"

"Who's Gil?" Sirius interrupted.

"He's a squib we hired to cook for us three nights a week."

 _"He must've been the other body they found."_ Sirius whispered under his breath, then motioned for her to continue.

"As I was saying, "She looked pointedly at Sirius. "I told Gil to take Neville into the Pantry and hide until it was safe to come out."

"What happened next?" James asked as he looked up from his notepad.

"We were blindsided. The shielding wards collapsed suddenly and Frank was hit with some form of bludgeoning hex before we could react. Two wearing their standard dark robes and masks burst through the door, while two more stood at the back and just observed."

"Recruitment test?" Sirius asked.

"Possibly." Alice shrugged. "I was too busy fighting for my life to question them."

"We're just trying to understand what happened, Alice." James placated. He glared at Sirius again and nodded his head towards the door.

 _"Fine."_ Sirius sighed. _"I'll wait outside."_

"Please continue."

"Well, I managed to get a stunner around one of their shields. Then I used a mild bludgeoning hex to knock them unconscious so they couldn't rejoin the fight."

"That's when the other two joined in?"

"Yeah, they joined and quickly turned the battle in their favor. I was disarmed and being beaten to within an inch of my life before I even knew what hit me." She paused to take a sip of water. "That's when _he_ showed up." she sighed and leaned back against a pillow.

"He?"

"The pale man." She clarified.

James' eyes widened. "Can you describe him for me?"

"Sure. He was tall and a little on the thin side, unruly black hair, and the most breathtaking green eyes..." She seemed to zone out for a moment, so James coughed to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry." She coughed. "Anyway, he was wearing these tattered clothes; a gray long-sleeved shirt with a hole under the left arm and mudstained black trousers."

"Alright." James nodded to himself. "And what happened after he arrived?"

"Death."

"I'm sorry?" James asked in confusion.

"He tore through them like they were made of paper. No spell could stop him, no physical attack did more than annoy him, and no D.E lasted more than a few seconds before they were a broken mess on the ground." She replied in a dull tone. Her eyes were focused on something above her, almost like she was staring at something or someone looking down on her.

James was silent for several minutes as he allowed her to recollect herself, then he asked a few follow up questions before ending it with, "And would you be willing to provide a memory of that?"

Alice dutifully nodded her head and allowed James to take the relevant memory.

"I'm tired, now. You know where to find me if you have any more questions." She yawned for emphasis then rolled onto her side, so she was facing the still sleeping Frank.

"Take care, Alice... I'm sure you'll both be out of here before you know it."

 _"I hope so."_ James heard her sob just before he shut the door and turned to Sirius.

"Wanna watch the memory with me?" James asked with a grin.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sirius replied with a similar grin.

* * *

Instead of returning to headquarters with the memory, as per protocol. James and Sirius apparated to Number twelve Grimmauld Place.

While Sirius went to find his family's Pensieve, James informed Lily of their plan to see just what Harry could do. Lily, of course, informed James that he would not be watching it without her.

When Sirius returned with Kretcher; the Black family house-elf, who was levitating the Pensieve into position. Lily joined the two men as they dived into Alice's memory...

* * *

The three watched impassively as the events of the night played out exactly as Alice described. Beginning from the moment the ambushed the Longbottoms, up until the moment Alice was being beaten, Sirius and James noted and discussed everything they'd seen.

"I don't recognize the two up front." James said as he wrote something on his notepad.

"They're probably fresh graduates looking to make a name for themselves." Sirius replied as he did the same.

"How about the two at the back?"

Sirius groaned and looked at the two. "The one on the left is my cousin, Bellatrix. I'd recognize that laugh anywhere." He replied with a shudder.

"And the other?"

"Hmm..." Sirius scratched his chin. "I think that's Walden Macnair. Though it's difficult to tell with that mask muffling his voice."

"I think you're right. Look on his left side." James pointed to a small hatchet hanging off the D.E's robe.

"Okay, serious question. What's the deal with him and Axes!?"

James just shrugged and went back to watching the memory.

While James and Sirius were discussing the death eaters and their possible identities, Lily was completely focused on the memory. Which is why she was the first to notice the change in the room; The D.E torturing Frank tensed up and yelled something unintelligible to the rest of them.

"James?"

"Yeah, Lils?" He asked as he turned away from Sirius.

"I think Harry is here."

A few moments after saying so, a blur slammed into the side of the D.E torturing Frank and carried them into the wall at breakneck speeds. The blur, or Harry as they'd come to know him. Was holding the D.E against the wall by his throat with one arm, while the other yanked his mask off to reveal a young blond man.

The man's neck suddenly made a cracking sound just before Harry let him go and he slid down the wall. Now that they could see his neck, they noticed it looked _wrong._

"That's one." Sirius mumbled.

"Ohh Macnair~" Harry said in an eerie tone. "I know you're here-" A blasting hex struck him in the chest and sent him stumbling back a few steps. But Harry just tore his now completely ruined shirt off and smiled. "I can smell you."

Harry disappeared in a burst of speed and was suddenly standing in front of the man beating Alice.

"You're not Macnair, are you?" Harry asked in that same eerie tone.

"N...No." The death eater replied.

"Shame." Harry grabbed the death eater's robe and used it to pull the man into a headbutt.

The D.E's head lolled back into unconsciousness and Harry let him fall to the ground. Harry stepped over him and headed for the two others who now had their wands pointed at him.

"There you are~" Harry began walking toward the two.

They quickly fired off several dark red and green spells that seemed to clip Harry's arms or his chest, it was hard to tell. But he just walked through them as if they simple tickling charms. Upon arriving at the one Sirius had identified as Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry smacked her across the face hard enough to twist her head into an unnatural angle.

Walden Macnair began to quickly back away from the advancing Harry and began pleading. "Look, I don't know what I did to piss you off, mister. But I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement- Umph!" Walden grunted as Harry grabbed him under the chin and lifted him into the air.

"Sure. And here's the arrangement. I'm going to kill you and you're going to provide me with food."

"Food?" Walden squeaked as his dangling legs began to kick the air.

"Food." Harry replied.

James, Lily, and Sirius couldn't see what Harry did from their current angle, but something caused Macnair to start screaming at the top of his lungs. However, only a few seconds after the screaming began, Harry and Walden just vanished into thin air and only the sound of a groaning Frank, a crying Alice, and a gasping Bellatrix remained.

* * *

When James, Lily, and Sirius left the memory, it was with pale faces, weak stomachs, and a sudden understanding of just _what_ Harry meant when he'd offhandedly mentioned that he'd already eaten the previous morning...

"We should probably get this back to headquarters." James mumbled.

Sirius suddenly laughed and looked at James as if he'd just admitted to kissing trolls in his spare time.

"You want to turn _that_ into headquarters?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"What else are we going to do with it, smartass!?"

"Keep it." Lily suddenly said.

"What? Lils, we can't just _keep_ it." James protested.

"Not permanently. Just... Just until we find out what's going to happen with this war. If it's truly over like we hope, then turning it in won't make much of a difference in the short term, but it will put a target on Harry's head."

Before James could reply, Sirius interrupted him, "She's right, you know. The ministry already doesn't like Vampires. And his killing of not one, but two pure-bloods will force them to send aurors after him."

"And besides," Lily continued. "We all owe him this much, at least."

James looked between Lily and Sirius for a few moments, then groaned, "Fine, if you're going to team up on me like this. We'll keep with us for the time being."

Shortly after they decided on this, James and Sirius left to report back to HQ. While Lily went upstairs to check on Liz.

* * *

Harry was standing in front of 'his' door inside The Gray. He had already made his Anchor point and was thinking about this very crucial next step.

"Where should I go next?" He wondered.

* * *

 **AN- Thanks for reading everyone! Now, I'll try to keep this short and to the point.**

 **To keep this story as condensed as possible. This particular story will only be a crossover with the MCU and Percy Jackson. However, as Harry is not bound to any world or time in particular, I will be making other stories for any other world Harry decides to screw with.**

 **(Any suggestions?)**


End file.
